The Darkness
by Rylovesfans55
Summary: Obito and Madara mess up a jutsu that opens a portal to a different realm with huge creatures that kill all the ninjas. Naruto after losing his loved ones uses his chakra to destroy the planet and therefore the creatures. Kami gives him a second life and he is encased in chakra for thousands of years. Pairing RiddickNaru. Crossover with Pitch Black and Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone that reads this. I wanted to do a story that had a pairing of Riddick and Naruto which I have read a couple of them already. I think Riddick is one of the hottest movie characters. I hope you enjoy this story.

Pairing: RiddickNaru

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, Mature content, some blood, some gore, and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Riddick; the only thing I own is this story.

Chapter 1: Konoha's destroyed

The scene opens up in a waste land and the clearing was void of life around except for three people who were fighting in it. The youngest one was Naruto a blond hair, blue eyed teen trying to save the world. The other two looked like typical Uchihas' with their black hair and the Sharigan spinning in their eyes. The three were fighting throwing off ninjutsus at each other until the Uchiha's decided to end the fight. They started to go through many seals that Naruto didn't recognize so he charged trying to disrupt their jutsu. He ran in to Obito who messed up his hand seals and a bright light came forth and consumed anything in its path until it covered the whole clearing. When it was done spreading an explosion rocked the earth.

When Naruto came to he was on the edge of the clearing next to a dead tree. When he looked up he seen Obito and Madara starting to stand and some sort of portal where the light originated from. From the portal came the most horrifying creature he had ever seen. The creature looked similar to a dragon. It had a large reptilian head with about two rows of sharp teeth in its jaw. It had four eyes that had slits for pupils and were yellow in color. The body was about twenty-two feet long including a tail that had a blade like look to it and the scales of its main body were dark red close to black. Its wings looked very similar to that of an angles but much larger and instead of white feathers but black. The creature's legs were large with brown fur and sharp claws that could tear meat from the bone of any animal. The creature lifted its head as far as its neck would allow it and let lose a blood chilling roar in to the sky above. Kyuubi in Naruto was yelling at him to run and far before more showed up. Before he could move the creature turned its eyes on to the two standing Uchihas. Madara was telling it to kill him but the creature just swooped its head down and bit the two Uchihas in two. The bodies that were now only waist down sprayed blood in to the air and flopped down on to the ground twitching every now and then. The creature finished eating the bodies and then turned its yellow eyes on Naruto. The creature's jaw opened to show red teeth stained by the blood of the Uchihas. The creature advanced on him with slow steps that left imprints in the ground as it went. The tail came up then back down only to pierce the ground. Naruto was lucky that he followed his instinct and move otherwise he would be cut in half. The creature snarled and lunged at him. Naruto still using Kyuubi's chakra jumped away to not get eaten. When the creature's head crashed in to the ground where its prey once was Naruto called out "Giant Rasengan" and slammed his jutsu into the creatures head. The creature skidded back and only blinked before roaring once again. Naruto watched in disbelief that the creature had actually survived his attack and even more so when more of them came out of the portals. The others looked like the first one but with different colors for their scales and wings. They had an army and all of them lifted their heads and roared.

Meanwhile with the other ninjas of the nations heard the first roar and stopped fighting trying to find out what it was. The Kages were already ordering some of their ninjas to investigate since it came from the direction that Naruto was fighting the Uchihas. Soon there were screams as they seen huge creatures that numbered in the hundreds take to the sky and soar above the gathered ninjas. The ninjas all scrambled around to hide behind anything they could find. One of the creatures eventually landed and that is when one stupid man came out and tried to kill it only to be burnt alive when it shot fire from its mouth burning the man to a black corpse within seconds. The Kages all order their ninjas to attack. That is what started the massacre and destruction of all human life on the planet.

The Kages were able to get away with very few of their ninjas left alive. The survivors gathered at the Konoha's Hokage Mountains since there were caves behind the heads of the Hokages past and present. The Kages were discussing how to kill their foes. The jutsus that their ninjas used had no affect same with all weapons used. The creatures were unstoppable from what they had seen. It was a dire situation since they also couldn't find Naruto who was their only hope. Unknown to them that their only hope discovered that he couldn't harm them as well. They had many advisors around them discuss how they could possible hurt the creatures. Nothing any of them said really could help them in this situation. Soon there was a rumbling and the earth above them rained dirt on to them. Soon one of the look outs yelled and fire shot through the tunnel. Civilians screamed then many of the cave tunnels collapsed killing anyone in them. Soon the left over ninjas were fighting the creatures but it was useless. The blood of the ninjas ran down the cliff faces and through the holes in the Kages faces making them look like they were crying blood. This is the sight that Naruto returned to and was devastated. He stood there listening to the screams of the people in the cliff and the streets of Konoha being painted with blood. Soon the creatures surrounded Naruto who was on his knees crying from the loss of everyone he knew. The creatures were about to eat him when using all of his and Kyuubi's chakra he pushed it all out of his body releasing a powerful explosion that destroying everything in its path including the planet.

When Naruto open his eyes he was in a white space that seemed to never end. The only color was the giant fox with nine tails. The Kyuubi looked down at its' container and couldn't help but sympathize with him. Naruto just lost all his loved ones and died killing off the creatures that caused it. Kyuubi leaned down and nuzzled the boy's head. Naruto looked up in to Kyuubi's crimson eyes and said "sorry I killed you as well I hope you'll forgive me for it." Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle and wrap its tails around the boy bring him up to level with his eyes. Kyuubi said "it is okay kit; I rather die with you then to allow you to die alone." Naruto's eyes welled up with unshed tears which were released and he started to sob in to Kyuubi's muzzle. Unknown to them two sets of eyes were watching them and they belonged to the Shinigami and Kami. They both made their presence known by appearing in a flash of black light and white light respectively. Kyuubi knew who the two were but Naruto didn't since he hadn't seen them before. Kami was a beautiful woman with long brown hair, a luscious body, eyes that looked like the universe was in and was wearing an all-white evening gown. The Shinigami was the opposite of her he had gray hair that went to his shoulder, his eyes were black, a muscled body, and was wearing a black robe that covered his whole body. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing and bowed to the two figures in front of him. The three other being laughed lightly at the boy's behavior. Kami in an angelic voice told Naruto to stand up. Naruto laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. Kami asked Naruto if he knew why he was there. Naruto of coarse didn't know so he shook his head. Kami told Naruto he was in limbo and was waiting judgment. Of course this made him freak out telling her he never did anything wrong and wanted to join his friends in the afterlife. The three higher beings looked at Naruto with sadness since for such a pure soul he had been given a bad fate in this life. Kami told him "You will have a different life now and will be immortal. Also you will find your mate now since you didn't have one before." The beings laughed as the boy blushed and started to mumble about him not having time to find a mate. Shinigami encompassed Naruto in his black chakra while Kami and Kyuubi did the same but with their white and red chakra respectively. Naruto stayed the same height about 5'6 but his hair was now down to his but with black, red and white strands in it. He had fox ears and nine tails which were red with black tips. His hands didn't have nails any more but claws. Naruto's eyes were now blue with red, white and black specks in them with a slit for a pupil. Shinigami told him "You'll be asleep for a long time but train in your mind to assist in your new life and find your mate." Naruto was speechless and couldn't do anything as he was encased within chakra to not see the light of day for thousands of years. The three beings disappeared returning to where they truly belong.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I agree with my reviewer and will be making the paragraphs shorter so it can be less confusing. This chapter will include all of Pitch Black and then I will be make another story that will be the second movie (the one with actual actors not the animated one). I hope you enjoy and review if you will it only helps my writing skills so thanks. The beginning will be a random set of mercenaries checking an energy signature which will be Naruto so I don't describe them because their ocs and I don't wish to.

Pairing: RiddickNaru

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, Mature content, some blood, some gore, and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Riddick; the only thing I own is this story.

**Chapter 2: Awakening and different planets**

The scene opens to show a ship of people landing on a destroyed planet. The group had landed here because of an energy signature that was on the planet. The men who stepped out of the ship looked around seeing nothing but scorched earth. The group started to move towards the energy signature with their weapons ready just in case. They found the signature coming from a cave were there was a small light shining from what the men could see. Leaving two men behind to guard the exit four more men made their way through the cave to come face to face with the light source. The light source was a large crystal blue in color that shined in the sunlight that came from a hole in the ceiling of the cave.

As the group inspected the crystal one of the men let out a startled gasp. The others raised their weapons and converged on where the man was. They saw him staring at the crystal while mumbling impossible over and over. The three others looked in to the crystal and seen a boy roughly the age of fifteen with nine large fox tails circled around him as well as fox ears on top of his head. The leader instantly decided to take the crystal after all it would give them some good money with the right buyer. The leader radio for the two outside to get the ship and with that he aimed his gun upwards and shot until he had a hole large enough for the crystal. Once the crystal was secured and the others were back on the ship they took off to find a cargo ship to transport it since their ship wouldn't.

The landed on a planet and the group looked for a cargo transport ship. They finally found one by the name of Hunter-Gratzner. With the money they got from chipped crystals from the large one the leader bought one cryo-stasis chamber for Naruto. The others were confused why he didn't buy more since they had to go with them. That's when their leader told them his plan. They would stow away in the cargo area in crates so they could save some money. With that idea they were able to stow away and the ship eventually set off. (I know this is unrealistic since they would age a tremendous about and die since they are not in a cryo-stasis chamber so please over look this.)

The Hunter-Gratzner was making its way past a desert planet. Riddick in his cryo-stasis chamber awakens and looks at all the people. He couldn't make out all of them but he could tell who they were. The docking piolet was a woman who had blondish short hair and went by Fry. Then there was a holy man with dark skin, his name was Imam. With Imam were three boys who looked similar to him and were his three sons. Then there was a merchant with a stomach and went by the name of Paris. The next two were free settlers looking for a new home there was a man and a woman by the name of Zeke and Shazza respectively. The next person was a young boy by himself; Riddick took a sniff and decided it was a young girl instead. He knew there were two other pilots towards the front of the ship. Then the last was Johns the bounty hunter who thought he captured him for good what a laughable concept.

Riddick was about to go to sleep once again but he smelled something different. Lifting his head lightly he inhaled deeply and smelled something that got his cock to harden. He knew this smell with that of animals that were in heat. He strained his head to try to see where the smell was coming from. He caught sight of a blond boy with fox appendages for ears and tails. His hard on grew stiffer at the thought of taking the blond for himself. Riddick started to pant since the smell was so intoxicating. He would have to wait to mate the little blond. With that in mind Riddick smirked and went back to sleep.

The ship was still passing the desert planet when they entered a comet trail. The comet debris coming from it ruptured the hull of the ship and killed the pilot. The Fry's cryo-stasis chamber opened to allow her out along with another man who was co-pilot. Fry instantly started to freak out about the main pilot being dead. Owens snapped Fry back in to reality and told her to man the pilot seat. With Fry as pilot and Owens in the co-pilot they were able to see that they were crashing in to the desert planet. They started to enter the atmosphere and broke through and discovered a problem. They were going way to fast to live the crash so Fry in a desperate attempt to slow down used a lever to break the cargo holds of the ship. With a giant "BOOM!" the cargo holds fell of the ship. Fry still noticed that they were going too fast and in a selfish attempt to live tried to pull the lever to get rid of the passengers. Owens seeing this put his hand over it preventing her from pulling it.

The ship was still crashing and really close to land now. One cryo-stasis chamber open and Johns jumped out looking to see if Riddick was in his cryo chamber. Seeing that he was Johns hurried and grabbed something to prevent him from flying back. They landed on the ground the ships speed slid them a far way until they finally stopped by hitting a dune. Fry after the shock of the landing went past her she looked over to Owens. What she seen made her gasp in shock and horror. Owens sat there with a metal pipe impaling him and he had blood gurgling out of his mouth. Fry unbuckled and got out of her seat trying to get farthest away from the sight. When she looked at the cryo-stasis chamber the doors were opening with the people getting out of them and looking around.

Johns was able to see once again and seen that Riddick wasn't in his chamber any more. Johns cursed his luck and went to the only living pilot. Fry seen a man walking towards her and introduced himself as an officer and tell her about his prisoner. Fry instantly agreed that he was dangerous and should be apprehended. With that in thought they gathered the people around to tell them the danger. Jack seemed interested in Riddick and wanted to talk to him. The others were already afraid after hearing about the man and took up arms to protect themselves. Paris found his stock and allowed people to take his alcohol but only with a receipt like the merchant he was. The four kids were outside looking around the place. The others joined them real fast while Johns stayed on the ship looking for Riddick.

Johns was attacked from the shadows. The two people rolled around trying to fight the other. Finally Johns got the upper hand and hit Riddick with his shotgun. Johns quickly got up and tied Riddick up. Once that was done Johns went to get his morphine supply that was hidden away. After walking through the destroyed ship he found a cryo chamber that wasn't opened and had someone in it. He instantly tries to open it but found it extremely hard. He called the others in and asked for help. With the whole group they were finally able to get the chamber open. The person in it fell out on to the ground and curled in to a ball.

The people were shock to see a person who looked to be part animal. The boy's eyes snapped open and were a stunning shade of blue. Naruto looked at the people around him and grew frightened by them. Before anyone could move the boy crouched down then jumped straight up to the ceiling. They were astonished further when the boy stuck to the ceiling and looked down at them with narrowed eyes speaking a different language. Riddick who was watching smirked and could smell the heat rolling off of the foxy boy. His cock grew hard just watching as Naruto looked around until blue eyes landed on his.

Naruto came to and seen that he was in some type of chamber. Naruto looked around buy seen nothing interesting so he closed his eyes. Sooner than he hoped the door to the chamber flew open and he fell to the ground. He opened his eyes to see random people with weapons looking at him and speaking weird words. Naruto with his animal instincts jumped up and used his chakra to stick to the ceiling. Once there he looked down trying to understand what the people were saying. He looked around to find a way out when his blue eyes landed on a man with pale eyes that reflected light.

Naruto could tell this man was his mate. The smell coming from him was making him wet with want and with the bulge in the man's pant he could tell he was aroused. Naruto jumped down and moved towards Riddick but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and some kind of weapon being pointed at his head. Naruto turned his head slightly to look at who grabbed him to see the person named Johns. Before the man could react he found his weapon being pushed away and being hit in the chest with a palm. Johns flew back in to the group behind him. Jack was instantly moving towards the boy asking to teach her. The others seeing this try to stop the boy (don't know she's a girl) but Jack escaped their grasps.

Naruto who was about to continue his path was stopped by Jack who asked a lot of questions. Naruto's animal instincts labeled the girl as a kit and to protect her. That's why when a hand that came from behind the girl was about to grasp her neck to pull her back that person found their hand being broken at the wrist. There was a manly scream from the man while he fell back on his ass after being released. Jack looked back to see Paris holding a broken hand and backing away from the two. The others had ready their weapons waiting to kill the newcomer. Jack seeing this did her best to placate everyone and prevent her new friend's death. Eventually everyone lowered their weapons and introduced themselves. Something seemed to click in Naruto's head and he understood what they were saying. Naruto decided to speak and said "sorry for hurting you I haven't been active in a long time. I'll heal you if need be." With that said Naruto walked up to Paris and healed his broken hand with green chakra. The others watching were astonished by the time he was done.

Jack and the three boys clung to Naruto asking all sorts of questions; most being if they could learn that. While the rest talked to the boy Johns pulled Fry away to plot. When the two were by themselves Johns started with "That fox boy could be a problem for us. I suggest we get rid of him as fast as we can." Fry agreed with him and told him she would get the others away so he can do it. Johns nodded and they both went back with the others. They told them to get to work and everybody separated. Before either could say something the kids dragged Naruto away with them and Imam. Paris sat on top of the ship watching everything and Shazza stuck with Fry. Zeke went to bury the dead that they were able to find. Johns went back inside to see his prisoner only to find him missing. Cursing his luck Johns went outside to warn everybody what happened.

Zeke who was away from everyone found a hole while digging. He inspected it while also sticking his head in to see if he could see anything. He yelled as something grabbed him and dragged him in only to be silent a moment later. Riddick stood there watching as the man was dragged in with an expressionless face. The others hearing a scream ran towards the source to find Riddick there and blood on the ground. Johns apprehended Riddick and they went back to the ship to interrogate. Shazza threw a punch and hit Riddick in the face yelling at him to tell them what he did with Zeke. When he said nothing she went to hit him again but found her arm caught in a clawed hand. She glared at the boy and told him to let go.

Naruto ignored the woman for staring at Riddick through his black goggles. Naruto finally let her arm go and said that Riddick was telling the truth. Shazza hearing this turned around to punch the boy but her fist was caught and pressed back to make her kneel on the ground trying to escape. Johns seeing a chance put his shotgun to the boy's head and told him to let go. Naruto looked at the man from the corner of his eye and let go. Johns didn't lower his weapon and said in a clear voice "it sounds like you're with Riddick. We shouldn't believe what you say since your probably working with him." Before Johns could pull the trigger to finally kill the boy he felt a pressure on his throat. Looking down he found a claw hand ready to pierce his throat and kill him. He looked back up at the boy and gulped at the now turned red eyes.

They stood still until Johns moved his gun back and said they needed to investigate the hole. With that the group left to do just that.

-**Lemon!-**

Naruto stayed back by using a clone to take his place. He looked at Riddick and couldn't help but get wet. He stalked over to the man and sat on his lap. Riddick looked up to the kitsune on his lap and leaned up to bring him in to a heated kiss. Riddick try to move his arms to wrap around the kitsune but couldn't. He growled lightly as the boy grinded on his already hard cock. Naruto smirked at the man and pressed the palm of his hand against the bulge. Riddick hissed in pleasure as Naruto palmed his erection. Naruto lowered from Riddick's lap and unzipped the man's pants and pulled them down to free a monster cock. Riddick hissed once again as his cock was free from his pants. Naruto stared at the cock in front of him amazed at its size. Riddick had to at least be twelve inches long and two inches thick. Naruto smiled up at Riddick and leaned his head down to blow on the head of it.

Riddick wouldn't be able to take much since it's been a long while since he had sex. He looked down at those blue eyes and ordered Naruto to ride his cock now. Naruto knowing his mate needed release hurried to accomplish that without thinking about stretching his hole. Naruto mounted his mates lap and slid down the man's large pole and was in tremendous pain as he bottomed out. Riddick thought he was heaven if there was one; the tight heat from the kitsune was almost too much and he bucked his hips trying to go even deeper if that was possible. Naruto leaned down and gave Riddick a passionate kiss as he started to move. With his lips still on Riddick's Naruto hissed as he started to ride the man's dick trying to get his seed.

This is when Riddick decide to talk and said "that's it baby ride my cock. Let me fill you with my seed and get you pregnant. You're going to be a good little bitch to me aren't you?" Naruto couldn't help but get even hornier with the words coming out of his mouth. Naruto started to move faster up and down trying to get release. Naruto's hand snaked down his body to curl around his cock and jerk it in time with the thrusts. Riddick leaned his head up as his release was near and positioned it on Naruto's neck to mark him. Riddick bucked once more and grunted around his bite to Naruto's neck to release his seed in to the kitsune. Naruto collapsed on to Riddick who was purring lightly.

Naruto dressed them much to Riddick's disappointment. Once that was done Naruto retrieved information from his clone that the Fry bitch was trying to make one of the kits of in to the hole. Naruto kissed Riddick lightly and disappeared. He reappeared by the group and replaced his clone. Nobody was the wiser of Naruto's power. It looked like he came just in time since Fry was trying to force Jack in to going in. Naruto walked straight up to Fry and took the equipment from her and put it on. Before anyone could stop him he dived right in to the hole that led to a cave.

Naruto could see in the dark but he knew something was down here so he used his tails and lit them with fox fire. The blue flames instantly lit up most of the cave and he could he scurrying from the creatures inside. He walked around to try to find where the man's body was. As he searched he finally found the man's foot that looked as if it had been bitten off from the rest of his body. There was a screeched and one of the creatures tried to attack him. Naruto grabbed the creature's neck as it went by screeching because of the light. Once in his grasp Naruto used his clawed hand to use as a blade to slash its head off. With that he threw the creature's carcass in to the darkness and seen the others eat it.

Naruto didn't like these creatures at all since there were so many. Naruto ran to a column and climbed up trying to escape through this way. His tails stayed lit in the blue fox fire to prevent any creatures from following him up. That's when he felt his cord being pulled and knew the creatures were doing it. He banged his hand on the wall trying to break it. He decided "fuck it" and charged chakra in to his fist and punched the wall to make it explode outwards. The others hearing the explosion ran over to help the boy. Fry and Johns shared a look that spoke of disappointment that he wasn't dead. They thought no one would see it but Naruto did and planned to kill the two. He was free of the hole but before he could cut the rope while talking about what he seen a particularly hard tug threw him back with him barely grabbing on to the edges to survive. The rope was finally cut and Naruto was free.

They decided to free Riddick as long as he helped them. He agreed since now he could molest his mate without care. The group decided to search for water. The finally found an old geological research settlement. Fry found a display that showed the planet they were on and three suns. The display eventually showed an eclipse that covered the whole planet in darkness. Imam decided to ask where Ali was. While the group was busy searching for the boy; Ali found a hole in a building and entered. He was searching for a water source. Naruto's whose mother instincts kicked in when he seen one child missing followed the boy's smell to the building and followed him in. Naruto started talking to the boy until he looked up and seen eggs. Naruto knew what they were and tried to move the boy away while also protecting him.

The sun moved slightly more and landed on one of the creatures. Naruto seeing this covered the boy's body with his own before a terrible screeching happened. The creatures came to life and attacked Naruto trying to get a meal. Naruto roared a terrifying roar that sent chills down all the survivors spins. Naruto pushed Ali through the whole and the creatures continue to attack him. The survivors found Ali pointing towards a building and heard another roar before the building went up into blue flames. Riddick whose mate was in there took Johns shotgun and shot the lock off the door and kicked it open. The sight that met the survivors was shocking to say the least. A bloody Naruto was covered in blue flames with a swirling black cloud of screeching creatures trying to attack him. When the sun came in to contact with them they swirled and went down the well that was in the room.

With the creatures gone the blue flames disappeared. Riddick rushed forward and picked Naruto up before he could collapse. They went back to the other building and watched fascinated that Naruto was healing in front of them. Fry and Johns were both disappointed that the boy still survived. Imam and Ali were internally grateful and thanked him profusely. Naruto waved off their concern and told them "I couldn't let the kit get hurt. I also can heal from almost anything." Riddick chuckled and whispered in to his ear "You'll make a great mother to my children." Fry and Johns jumped at this point to question him about his abilities. Naruto told them that they don't have any time for a story and that they needed to get off this planet. The group agrees and came up with a plan to go back and get the power cells to start the ship at the settlement.

They got to the wreckage but ran out of time as the eclipse started. They all ran to the ship to prevent the creatures from getting them but Shazza fell and was killed by the babies. The others were in the sealed wreckage trying to come up with a plan. They were able to create a light source and wrapped lights around people and had them arranged to prevent the creatures from attacking them. Riddick would carry the batteries and lead the way. Before they left Naruto wrapped a tail around each child and lit his tails in fox fire once again. He pumped more power in this one to protect other people. They were running towards the settlement when it started to rain causing the torches they used to go out. Naruto's flames stayed strong and would not be doused. Paris freaking out ran to the side and disconnected the battery for the lights making all go dark. Naruto's tails went up to increase the power of the fox fire and a huge ball of blue flames appeared over their heads cutting off many of the predators.

They heard a scream and then silence. They finally made it to a canyon and started to walk through it. The children tried to look up when something dropped from above but Naruto wouldn't let them. Johns eventually pointed out that they were going in circles. Riddick explained that the one person was bleeding and that he was trying to buy time. Johns pulled Riddick away from the group to make a deal. Naruto heard everything and couldn't help but to want to kill the man. Riddick and Johns disappeared only for Riddick to return. Naruto smiled at Riddick and knew what had happened. Fry knew also but that didn't mean she liked it. Riddick made them squeeze in to a hole in the canyon wall and moved a boulder in the way. Fry kept complaining that he would take off without them and left promising to come back and took their last light.

Naruto instantly knew what the woman was up to and it wouldn't work. The children shivered against Naruto's tails hoping to escape this. Naruto let his fire die down to rest slightly. That's when they noticed a glow in the cavern and found glow worms. The children put them in to jars and decided to use them. After a couple hours Naruto decided to take matters in to his own hands. He swore Imam to secrecy and moved the border out of the way. With that done a hundred clones came to life and shot fire off in every direction. Naruto and the group were then surrounded by clones and they moved forward.

**Meanwhile with Fry**

Fry left the group laughing at how stupid the people were. She left them high and dry to escape by herself. She got to the ship to see all the lights on but no Riddick. She laughed and went to the controls only to find the door lock. She sat there for two hours trying to figure how to get in when she felt a presence behind her. Spinning around quickly she came face to face with the group she left behind and Riddick. Before she could react Naruto grabbed her arm and threw her outside. The group didn't do anything but watch since they knew what she did.

Outside the ship Fry tried to kill Naruto only to find he disappeared. Naruto who moved behind her charged his fist with chakra and slammed his fist to the back of her knee shattering it. Fry cried out in pain and was tossed in to the darkness. The creatures grabbed the woman who screamed as she was being eaten. Her screams died down with her head being bitten off. Naruto ran back inside the ship and they started to leave. Riddick was piloting while Imam and the three boys were thanking Naruto who had Jack hugging him. After they left the atmosphere Naruto left a sleeping Jack behind and sat on Riddick's lap.

-**Lemon!**-

Naruto stripped himself of the kimono that he wore and striped Riddick. Riddick knew what would happen and did nothing. Naruto first started to clean his mate with his tongue making sure to arouse Riddick. Riddick grabbed his mates head and pulled it up to kiss him. He flipped the kitsune around and shoved his monster in to Naruto awaiting hole. Naruto moaned as Riddick set a harsh pace with his thrust while caressing the kitsune's tails. Riddick bit down on Naruto's neck while continuing to thrust. Soon Naruto's seed was shot forth from his cock and the clamping down of his walls was too much for Riddick who deposited his seed in to the kit. Naruto thought that would be it until Riddick growled in his ears "Time to get my fill of this ass." With that Naruto was moved to a different position. Riddick continued to make love to his mate until his balls were fully empty. The ship continue to no define location but to another story altogether.

**End!**

Okay the next chapter will most likely be the second movie in the Riddick collection not including the animated one. I hope you enjoyed this story and if you want longer lemon scenes tell me and I'll try but I don't want to rely on them to make my story good. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
